


Little Singer

by danigoldaron



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danigoldaron/pseuds/danigoldaron
Summary: Yuta has been in a horrible accident when a talent scout named Hendery comes in raving about a beautiful voice. Will Yuta be able to tell Hendery that the singer is him? Read Little Singer to find out!





	Little Singer

**Author's Note:**

> I’d just like to remind ya’ll that Hendery is a certified dumbass and it shows in this story dw I still love him

Bubbles and coral cover the walls, and fish woven into the carpet swim across the floor. In the dim light of the karaoke joint no one notices the red haired man slip by soundlessly as he cleans up room by room. He works mostly unnoticed by everyone passing. Every once in a while someone will approach the man to ask him a question. Silently, he’ll point them in the right direction or point sadly to his throat as if to say sorry that he can’t tell them.

His name is Yuta. And two weeks prior, he had been in an accident that permanently damaged his vocal cords, leaving him unable to speak, and much worse: unable to sing.

Not that that information means much of anything to anyone else. He isn’t famous or popular. No one knows who he is.

But to Yuta, his voice had been everything, and the loss of it had struck him like a boat. The only thing that kept him from drowning in sorrow was the little hope his doctor had given him that his voice might return.

He was going to therapy and there was very little progress, but with that little ray of hope he could keep going: he could keep going with his life no matter how dark it seemed.

Now he can hear his coworker beckoning to him. “Yuta over here. I need you to take these snacks into room 16.”

He puts down the rag he had been using to clean the walls and hurries over to balance the plates onto his arms, careful not to let them fall. Going slowly, he makes his way down the blue halls and stops in front of room 16. There is no blaring music from this room; instead he can hear one voice talking loudly. As he pushes open the door, he sees a man in a grey pinstripe suit, his black hair falling into his eyes and he swipes it away unconsciously. He is talking on the phone and barely glances at Yuta as he walks in and starts to set the snacks down on the table.

“I know it’s a long shot but I’m telling you I can’t stop coming here until I find the owner of that voice. You don’t understand - their voice moved like water and I couldn’t believe how unique and intricate they made the song.” A pause as the man listens to the voice on the other end. “Well of course I know what song they were singing. Disney. Little Mermaid, Part of Your World.”

Yuta freezes. That’s his song. Or it was his song, back when he could sing. During his breaks he would hole himself up in one of the empty rooms just to sing that song. It had been the last song he had ever sung.

“I’m telling you I heard it two weeks ago, it was a packed friday night and I had a good feeling about it, I was passing by the rooms when I heard it. I would have walked right in if one of the waitresses hadn’t accidentally knocked a tray of drinks into me. By the time I convinced them I was alright and checked the room it was empty!” The man was now waving his arms around as he talked, trying to express his frustration as if the person on the other end could see him. “Your company needs a main vocalist to complete your group and I almost had one. I keep telling you, it was the best voice I had ever heard.”

Yuta knows he needs to leave, but he is rooted to the spot. Two weeks ago… Two weeks ago, one of the waitresses had spilled a large order of drinks all over a customer. He remembers because he had been the one to clean it all up. But what room had it been in front of? Yuta wills himself to think which room he had spent an hour cleaning alcohol out of the carpet outside. Had it been the room that he had been singing in? Could this man really be talking about him. 

“What are you still doing here? Is there something you need?” The voice breaks Yuta out of his memory and back into the present. He looks down at the man who is staring up at him with wide hazel eyes, full of soft browns and greens. The phone he had been talking on is resting, off, on his knee.

Yuta stands there gasping like a fish out of water for a moment before the man speaks again.

“By chance, do you know something about the singer I’m talking about? You work here so you must have heard him.”

Yuta is nodding his head automatically, still in shock. Without another thought he is sitting next to the man, reaching for a pencil and paper. Quickly he writes out a sentence and passes it to the man.

“I’m sorry, I can’t read Korean.” He pauses at Yuta starts to write again, “Or Japanese, I’m Chinese.”

They both stare at one another, slightly dumbstruck about what to do next.

“Can’t you just tell me who the singer is?” Hendery asks.

Yuta shakes his head, his eyes glance downward as he points to his throat and makes an X.

“Oh, you can’t speak. Maybe you could show me the singer? Or take me to them?” The man suggests. “I’m Hendery by the way, I figure you should know my name if you are going to help me.”

Yuta nods and then, forgetting for a moment about his voice, tries to tell Hendery his own name. But when he opens his mouth, nothing comes out. Not even a whisper. How is he supposed to show Hendery that the singer is him when he can’t even tell Hendery his name?

Writing it down is useless because apparently Hendery is illiterate. Yuta looks hopelessly around him. His eyes land on the mirror hanging on the wall and his red hair. Eagerly, he turns to Hendery and first pointing to himself, he points to his head.

“You’re Red?” Hendery asks confused.

Yuta shakes his hand and repeats himself. This time pretending to sing at the end.

“Ariel?” Hendery sees Yuta’s eager nods and continues. “Your name is Ariel?”

Throwing his hands in the air, Yuta stands, exasperated.

How is he supposed to make this man see? If anything he’s going to have to get creative.

Suddenly an idea strikes him. It’s the only thing he really sees left to do. Without thinking, he reaches down and grasps Hendery’s hand, pulling Hendery to his feet and out the door. Yuta yanks Hendery into the street, immediately veering left and into the walking crowds.

He doesn’t even bother to look back as he pulls Hendery along, but finally he feels Hendery pulling back. They are in a small square, so close to the busking street his friend is at. He looks back and tries to pull Hendery along again.

“Where are you taking me? Are you taking me to the singer?”

Yuta nods and tries to pull hendery along again. It seems as if Hendery is digging his heels in now and refuses to move.

Trying to move Hendery, Yuta points towards the street and makes a pinching motion with his fingers. Hopefully Hendery understands that he means it’s only a little bit farther.

“What about you, did you used to sing? Or have you always been unable to talk?”

Yuta nods and pretends to sing. Looking eagerly at Hendery like maybe it will all suddenly click.

“Oh, well I’m sorry you can’t sing now.”

Nodding, Yuta smiles sadly back at Hendery. He might not be able to sing for Hendery but maybe he could dance. Looking around he spots some old women dancing at the corner of the square. Yuta runs over to them, and tapping one lady on the shoulder points to the phone connected to their speakers. He held up a finger as if to say 1 song.

They must have seen the desperation in Yuta’s face because they hand the phone to him and let him quickly scroll through the music until he finds a song he likes.

Growl by EXO plays over the speakers and Yuta looks over to where Hendery is standing at the edge of the growing crowd.

But soon the music compels him and he is dancing. Taught at home by himself, he didn’t consider himself the best, but put to the test he could outdance most. Yuta moves to the beat and closes his eyes as he dances, fully feeling the music.

As the song ends, Yuta opens his eyes and glances over at Hendery who is smiling and watching Yuta. His dancing has carried him fairly close to where Hendery is standing. His bright hazel eyes glint against the shining lamps above.

Those two seconds of distraction are all it takes for Yuta to trip over something and start his way tumbling to the ground, but arms are reaching out, catching him, lifting him.

Yuta looks into the eyes of his savior only to see those bright hazel eyes staring back at him, much more closely than they had been before. For the first time in his life, time stops for Yuta.

There’s no noise and no movement. People stand frozen mid clap around him as he stares at Hendery, overly aware of Hendery’s arms wrapped tightly around him. His heart starts to jump wildly out of his chest.

Then just as suddenly the clapping starts again and the music continues on to the next song. They stand, forgotten by the other bystanders as the crowd disperses and the old ladies continue their exercise.

Trying to defuse the sudden pull between them, Yuta smiles softly and tries not to look directly into Hendery’s eyes. He waits for Hendery to let go but is surprised when he feels Hendery hold him tighter and starts to speak.

“You know, it’s too bad you can’t speak, you’d be an amazing idol.” Hendery whispers and finally realizing what he is doing, lets go of Yuta. 

Yuta stumbles back, his legs wobbly.

“Okay, take me to the Singer.” Hendery sighs as he looks out to the setting sun on the horizon.

This time Yuta doesn’t take Hendery’s hand but walks in front of him, his fingers clasped together in front of him. What had just happened? What did it mean? The world didn’t just stop spinning for no reason. His heart is still thumping hard; he reaches on hand up to rub it, willing it to calm down.

Glancing back, he can see Hendery walking a couple paces behind him, his strong hazel eyes staring at Yuta.

They cross the street and walk into a park where several people have speakers and mics, singing. Where is Kino when Yuta needs him?

Finally, tucked away in the back of the park, Yuta finds Kino, sitting on a bench playing his guitar. He runs up to his friend eagerly, pulling on his arm towards Hendery.

“Ah you must be the singer,” Hendery reaches out his hand as he catches up to Yuta and Kino.

“Yeah, I’m a singer.” Kino replies, he looks confusedly at Yuta who is standing beside Hendery.

“Your friend here has told me all about you and I’d love it if you came to my company to sing for an audition.” Hendery pulls out a card from his wallet and hands it to Kino.

“Wow, thanks.” Unfortunately for Yuta, Kino doesn’t see him shaking his head and pointing to himself. He is too busy looking over the card Hendery gave him.

“What’s your name?” Hendery asks.

“Kino.”

“Oh, and your friend,” Hendery points to Yuta. “What’s his name?”

“Oh thats Yuta.”

“Yuta! Explains the Japanese,” Hendery mutters to himself. Then he turns to face Yuta. “I’d like to say thank you for your help. Why don’t you come to his audition and I’ll let you come in and watch?” He reaches out one of his hands and grasps Yuta’s firmly.

Yuta couldn’t believe this was happening. Hendery was actually giving the audition to Kino instead of him. He had tried and tried to tell Hendery that it was him.

“Welp, it was nice seeing you both. I should be on my way.” Hendery nods to both of them as he turns and leaves, his green-brown eyes glancing over Yuta one last time.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Yuta clocks off of work and steps out of the karaoke joint, his eyes adjusting to the world around him.

“Yuta!” A voice calls.

Turning, Yuta can see Kino running towards him. His guitar is slung over his back.

“Today’s my audition. Are you coming?”

“Yeah I think so,” Yuta whispers. Over the past couple weeks he had been working harder than ever to get his voice to return. As of now he could only speak a little before his voice got sore and he had to stop. But it was still getting better.

“Okay, let’s go.” Kino loops his arm through Yuta’s and smiles as they start to walk down the street.

Kino guides Yuta to the company and Yuta lets him, getting lost deep in thought. Now that his voice is coming back, a part of Yuta wants to storm in there and tell them all that the singer was him, not Kino. But the only person who had heard him sing was Hendery, and there was no guarantee that Hendery would be there.

He had best keep quiet until he knew more. It wasn’t like he could sing for them or anything. Not yet at least, but Kino’s voice sounded nothing like his.

All too soon Kino is dragging him through the front doors and talking to one of the secretaries. All too quickly they are pulled into a waiting room where the staff tells Kino to warm up his voice and get ready.

Yuta can’t help but find a seat in the corner of the room and wait quietly for the staff to come back and take them both into the audition room. His thoughts stray once again. This time he finds himself contemplating the color of Hendery’s eyes. Are they more green or brown, and are there flecks of blue hidden within?

Again he is pulled out of his thoughts and into the present when the staff returns and tells both Yuta and Kino to follow them.

As they arrive in the room, the staff have Yuta sit in a small chair near the door and the other evaluators filed in and took their places.

Kino introduces himself and pulls his guitar off his back so that he can start to play. When he sings, his voice starts low and sultry, slowly building to the chorus and raising as he sings. He is a very good singer.

“Stop!” A voice speaks from the door behind Yuta. Startled, Yuta glances up behind him to see Hendery standing in the doorway. His arms are crossed and he looks upset. “He isn’t the singer. He isn’t the singer that I heard.” He steps towards Kino, his arms still crossed. “I’m sorry, you’ve got an excellent voice but the company just can’t accept you.”

Hendery unfolds his arms and turns to leave. As he is walking back to the exit his eyes land on Yuta. “Yuta! I thought you said he was the singer?”

“No.” Yuta manages to whisper. “I was trying to tell you that the singer is me.”

“The singer is you? Can you sing?”

“He can sir! He used to be the best singer I’ve ever known! He got in an accident and it damaged his throat and vocal cords. He’s only just recovering.”

“So all this time,” Hendery paused looking down at Yuta with wide eyes. “All this time, you were trying to tell me it was you? Then why did you bring me to your friend?”

“So he could tell you that I was the singer.” Yuta rubbed at his throat as he spoke, already feeling his voice giving out again.

“I see. Okay, audition over, everyone get out.”

Yuta stands, ready to get away, but Hendery doesn’t react how Yuta thinks he was going to.

Hendery speaks again, “Everyone except Yuta.”

Everyone files past Yuta, including Kino, who gives him a comforting pat on the shoulder. Yuta waits against the wall cautiously as he sees everyone leave until the room is clear except for him and Hendery, who is now pacing back and forth across the room.

Once the room is clear, Yuta sits back down in his chair, his hands rubbing nervously on his knees as he waits for Hendery to speak.

“How come you didn’t speak up when I offered the audition to Kino?” he says suddenly.

“I couldn’t speak at all.” Yuta says under his breath, just loud enough for Hendery to hear.

“Right, right,” Hendery muttered still pacing.

More silence. Finally, Yuta found courage to speak. “I don’t understand why you’re so angry.”

“I- Because-” Hendery pauses, biting his lip. He walks up to Yuta and crouches in front of him, taking Yuta’s hand. “From the moment I saw you, a part of me wanted you to be the singer. But then you couldn’t speak and you couldn’t sing. You had been trying to tell me all along but I refused to listen. I just can’t believe I was so stupid.”

Yuta squeezes Hendery’s hand, trying to reassure him before he spoke. “It’s okay. I was just a little singer.”

“No, you’re so much more than just a little singer.” Hendery leans forward, closer to Yuta. His hair falls into his eyes, obscuring his beautiful hazel eyes.

Without thinking, Yuta reaches out and pushes the hair away from Hendery’s face. His hand sliding down to cup Hendery’s face.

The both of them move together, Hendery reaching out to place his hand on Yuta’s knee and push himself forward to meet Yuta’s lips, while Yuta pulls him in with his hand.

And the world around Yuta freezes once more.

Of course he barely notices, but it has a sort of feeling that accompanies it, like butterflies but more. Soon he slips off his chair and falls into Hendery’s arms: in fact, they were both falling. Falling in love and falling to the ground.

As they hit the floor they both stop kissing to groan at the sudden impact. 

“I think you broke my ribs.” Hendery jokes, his arms wrapping tightly around Yuta’s waist so he can’t move.

“Oh my goodness I’m so sorry,” Yuta says as he leans back, trying to get off Hendery. He wants to say more but is stopped at the sound of his voice. It was back. His voice is back, and not as a hoarse whisper but fully and really back. There’s no way. “My voice!” Yuta gasps, startled.

“Your voice.” Hendery says, mesmerised. It’s the voice, he knows for sure now. Yuta really is the singer. Reaching one hand up, Hendery pulls Yuta’s lips back to him as they kiss once more.


End file.
